Too See Eachother Again
by JustSomthingIKnow
Summary: I dont own any characters of Ugly Betty This takes place 2mo. after Henry Leaves. Betty and the Mode crew to to Tucsan for a photo shoots and we see the mixed emotions of Betty and Henry of seeing eachother again. special thanks to my friends at I-C!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Attention Passengers we are now making our decent into Tucson Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land …

Betty slowly started to gather up her papers. She didn't get much work done on the flight that she would have liked to but she couldn't keep her mind off the "what ifs" of this trip. Betty and the rest of the Mode crew were on there way to Tucson, Arizona for a very special photo shoot that would be in next months issue. Claire who was sitting right next to Betty was also packing up a few things but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the look on Betty's face.

Betty …. Betty sweetie are you alright?

Betty snapped completely out of her trance and whipped her head around finding Claire looking at her with a concerned face.

Um … yea I'm fine … I was just thinking.

A bout what may I ask?

Betty took in a deep breath

Henry …. I mean you know that I would love to see him more than anything in the world … I … I just don't know if my heart could handle it.

Claire grabbed Betty's hand softly. Betty looked down at her hand and then back up to Claire. Claire raised her head and noticed tears coming to Betty's eyes…

I know … But if it makes you feel better what are the chances that you will even see Henry. Just think about it you are going to be so busy with the photo shoot and we don't know where he is or what he's doing now a days, plus he could be really busy with the baby. Your going to be just fine …

I suppose your right ….

Betty slowly drifted back to packing up her papers still thinking of Henry and what Mrs. Meade had said, she was right what are the chances that she would see him. She did really really want to be near him again but knew it was better for her to stay away. She started whispering to herself trying to calm down …

Alright Betty just focus just stay focused .

Still whispering to her self she felt the jolt of the wheels hit the earth snapping her ounce again into reality.

Passengers we hope you have had a pleasant flight if your are visiting Tuscon for business or pleasure Welcome, If you are returning Welcome home …

Everyone walked off of the plain, grabbed their luggage and headed out into the warm sunshine . Betty felt the warmth on her face, she glanced over at Christina who gave her a smile. Betty then smiled back, the first real full smile she had given in weeks, then as she walked over next to Claire she took in a big breath of fresh air …

Yon know what your right … this is going to be just fine.

Two limos pulled in front of all of them everyone split and put their luggage in the trunks. Everyone piled into the limos they were so ready to get to relax at the hotel for a while especially Betty … she was ready to have her mind at ease for a little while, there was no way she could have predicted what awaited her at the hotel …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry sat at the front desk of his mothers hotel as the afternoon sun lighted the lobby. He had been helping her there the last 2 months as he hunted for a good enough accounting job but so far he had not found anything good enough. While he sat there organizing papers and observing guests his eyes grazed over the array of photos his mother kept on the front desk but one always caught his eye. He leaned over and grabbed the picture of him and Betty and smiled. He softly touched the crease of frame and staring deeply at betty's sweet smile, and he couldn't help but smile himself. He closed his eyes and remembered how sweet she smelled, her soft touch, her infectious laugh. Opening his eyes slowly he whispered to himself.

" God … I miss you so much"

"What was that Henry"

Henry jumped and spun his chair around to find his mother standing behind him.

" Mom you scared me"

As Henry took a deep breath his mother placed the files on the front desk and then grabbed the photo from Henry's hands …

" She looks like such a great girl Henry … I wish I would have gotten a chance to meet her"

" Yea … me too"

Henry slowly sank back into his chair and started looking through the pile of files his mother just brought. He saw her finally move and put the picture back where it was then she gently tousled Henry's hair.

" I know sweetie … sometimes life is just not fair … but look and the beautiful baby girl you have now."

Henry looked back at his mother and gave her a little smile

"I know mom"

Smiling back at her son she could still see the sadness in his eyes as he turned back to the file folder he was holding. Still looking down at the papers all of a sudden a familiar voice stuck his ear …

" Excuse me"

" Daniel!" Henry said with a slight shock in his voice

"Henry! What are you doing here?"

" Well this is my mothers hotel" Henry was of course shocked to see Daniel but was also totally happy to see his friend..

" So how have you been Henry"

" Good good …. How are u?"

"Doing great … just well … checking in"

" Really?"

" Yea its Myself, Alexis, My mother, Christina, and um…" Daniel choked back a little " and Betty."

Henry's heart jumped at the sound of her name she was going to be here. As He started getting running everything through he started noticing familiar faces trickle into the lobby. But one made him loose his breath. Betty had stepped into the lobby laughing and chatting with Christina. Henry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

" Henry" His mother said waving a hand in front of his face

Snapping too he looked at her then back to Daniel. As he took the papers Daniel signed he introduced his mother and Daniel.

" oh yes Henry has told me so much about you… Its so nice to meet you"

As those three were talking …Betty had started scanning the lobby. As she finished she looked back at Christina but snapped her head back to the font desk.

" Oh my God…"

Not knowing what to do Betty tried hiding behind Christina. Christina fussed a little not knowing what was going on…

" Berry what… what is it" Betty turned Christina's head toward the front desk then dipped back down "oh good god"

Christina looked back at Betty who started crawling and ducked behind the luggage cart not knowing what to do yet. Henry and the others made there way over to the rest of the group. The greetings, introductions, and hugging went on for while then Henry finally found his way to Christina… and took her in to a big hug …

" Hi Christina"

"E'llo Henry"

As Henry pulled back from the hug he spotted Betty's foot . As he made his way to the cart he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

" Betty …"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Betty at there for a second embarrassed with herself. She slowly moved around the cart as she looked up she met Henrys eyes, and ounce again her heart started beating faster and she could feel her palms beginning to sweat…

" Henry …Hi"

He recognized that high pitched tone in her voice to … the one she always has when she gets nervous. Betty was still working her brain to find a good excuse to explain why she was on the lobby floor.

" I was just um …um"

" Did you lose a contact?" Henry laughed

Betty looked at him she could feel her face turning every shade of red, remembering the office Christmas party when Henry had caught her underneath the reception desk…

" Yea that's it"

" Do you want some help" Henry held out his hand

" Oh no I've got it" as Betty got up Henry pulled back his hand slightly embarrassed.

He could sense that she was resisting … in fact he was also resisting a little . They were now face to face just staring at each other, mixed emotions filled the air, both on sure what to say or do . Then Henry felt a soft tap on his shoulder followed by a soft cough. Looking back to find everyone staring at the both of them.

" Well Henry dear are you going to introduce me"

" Uh yes Betty this is my Mother, Mother this is Betty"

Betty held out her hand but was soon rushed into a hug.

" It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Grubstick"

" It is wonderful to meet you Betty, and please call me Evelyn… Henry has told me such wonderful things about you"

Another sweet smile at each other again and then ounce again silence. Christina felt the need to step in.

" Well then know that everyone 'as gotten acquainted … why do we go up stairs and freshen up a bit, eh' Betty"

Betty turned to look at Christina she was only half listing to her at the time but agreed. Daniel walked over and handed Christina their room key.

"Thanks Daniel … Betty"

"Yea …ok" she turned back to Henry " Ill uh see you later maybe"

" Yea that could be good"

Betty finally started walking along with Christina the bell boy following them with their luggage. Henry watched her every step . Evelyn stepped next to her son and could see in his eyes his mind wondering.

"Henry, sweetheart … are you alright"

"I have to convince her to stay mom… I know that it would be a lot for her and I know the sacrifices she would have to make but I love her … and I should have asked her in the first place"

"Henry hunny you do what you feel you need to do … just try not to hurt any one or yourself"

"I know mom but I have to try"

They both walked back to the desk. Henry tried to get his head back into work but his mind kept drifting back to her….

Now in her room Betty was feeling like a complete fool …

" Christina what am I going to do … he's here and ugh well you know"

"Yea Sweetheart I know, You love him"

"Yea" Betty now nearly in tears.

Christina ran over to comfort her friend

"Betty … do you want to be with Henry"

" More than anything, but what about my dad and Hilda and Justin, plus my job and…" Betty started to talk faster and faster

" Ok … hey calm down"

Betty took a deep breath and tried to relax

"I don't think I could be as strong as my mother and leave my family. I know I love him I do."

Tears were now streaming down Betty's face. Christina went to the side table then handed her a tissue and glass of water.

" Thanks"

" So … Wha' are we gonna do about this"

" I'll just have to avoid him" Betty thought for a second how much she just wanted to run back down stairs and into his arms but new this would somehow be for the best ….

TBC…………….


	4. Chapter 4

**_OK im fully aware that Henry's baby is a boy but its my story so. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

Chapter 4

A couple hours later just as betty was finally settling down and finally drifting of for a nap a knock came at the door. Thinking it was Daniel she got up reluctantly and made her way to the door, passing Christina who was sound asleep. Pregnancy made her sleep harder than a rock these days.

" Daniel I told you we would start the plan …" Betty started saying as she opened the door to find not Daniel by Henry holding a pink Gerber Daisy .

" Oh Henry … I' sorry I thought you were Daniel … uh what's up" Betty pulled her fingers thorough her hair, funning with her shirt then looking straight at Henry.

" Oh um Well I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner I mean I know this great place that I think you would really like. So…"

Henry felt just as nervous as the day her first asked her to lunch. Breathing deep but trying to stay cool fiddling with the flower in his hand.

" Ah Actually Henry I'm really tired I was just um" Betty pointing behind her to the bed

" Oh ok yea … I just thought we could catch up" Henry looked down and stammered a little

Betty now not knowing what to say wishing with all pores of her body that he would just kiss her. She Swallowed hard and tried to speak.

" Um… Maybe a rain check yea .."

Henry looked back up and shook his head

" Yea definitely … so I'm just" Henry started walking away and turned back " This is for you by the way"

He said with a smile as he handed her the daisy. Betty took it with a smile and watched him walk down the hall way for a second before she closed the door. She leaned back into the door and smelled the flower and couldn't help but smile but then she felt like crying again. Setting the daisy by the stand beside the bed she laid down for a while she just stared at it and sobbed quietly slowly drifting off to sleep…

Back at Henry's room…

Henry entered in his room. His mother, Charlie , and him shared a conjoining hotel room, each to have there separate space but each there for Lila if they needed them. Her room was mainly in Charlie's part but each had a monitor so they could hear her. He could hear Charlie softly shushing Lila to sleep over the monitor and smiled. He loved being a father to his little girl. But he couldn't feel like a little part of him was missing … Betty was missing.

Staring down at the glass of water just pored he heard the door open and Charlie come in but he didn't look up…

" Henry we need to get some …" Charlie began to say but as she finally looked up from her list she was reading she saw Henry staring off into space.

" Hellooooooo … are you listening to me?" she said with a bratty little tone in her voice.

" Huh … ooo sorry what were you saying" Henry slowly looked up at her and she notice a slight build up of tears in his eyes.

" What's wrong with you" she said with that same tone

" Oh Nothing .. it's just a …." Henry started saying but then heard Charlie but in

" Ha a Betty issue … what is it… know what no I don't want to know"

" Charlie just calm down … cause you don't need to know … but know what since you are Lila's mother and she my daughter you should know that Betty's in town and I'm going to do everything to win her back. I love her and I want to be with her." Henry could feel himself getting defensive now standing across the coffee table from Charlie.

Charlie looking blankly at him now … then to the floor

" you will never love me again will you." she said now staring into his eyes

" No … I love Betty" He said with no doubt in his voice or mind and Charlie could see that. She stared shaking her head and left the list on the table. Then clearing her throat

" Um… shopping list for tomorrow." she walked out the door.

Henry now clearer than ever before took a deep breath and went to his bedroom. He lay there now staring at the ceiling his mind drifting thinking of her ….

TBC …


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally and update!! Sorry all but my muse has been acting like a 13 yearold girl and locked herself in her room and wouldnt come out but with some major help from my friends at i-c she has finally jumped out and is now filling my head with ideas.**

**So to recap Betty and the Mode crew are in Tucson for a photo shoot and Henry has made decided to do everything he can to get Betty to stay and be with him but Betty is doing everything to stay away from him.**

**Thanks MAJOR to my friend Mary for helping me out ... your the best!! so everyone enjoy and leave comments ...lol.**

Henry stood at the front desk the next morning starting his daily routine. 2 days had gone by and he tried everything to at least have a conversation with Betty but she of course was running every excuse in the book to avoid him with Christina by her side. Now sipping coffee and organizing files, also while trying to find away to talk to Betty he heard a small rattle behind him and the sound of his daughter starting to wake up. He put down his cup and walked over to pick her up. Daniel came running in the front of the lobby back from his morning run…

"Morning Henry … Oh and Henry's…daughter"

Henry gave a giggle "That's right you never really got a chance to see her… Daniel this is Lila … Lila this is Daniel." Henry held Lila facing Daniel. Daniel put his finger in Lila's hand and gave her a small hand shake. The men laugh together at how cute the scene was and then Daniel snapped back remembering why he came up to talk to Henry.

"Oh hey I actually had to talk to you about something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah um I actually need some help some figures for the photo shoot aren't matching up and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down to the photo shoot and taking a look at the books?" Daniel pulled back a little straitening up a little. "We'll pay you of course"

Henry popped his head up his mind running fast he didn't mind at all helping him out and he thought that this was his way to spend a little more time with betty..

"Yeah I could come down no problem"

"Thanks I mean this is really helping us out thank you… so yeah here's were the shoot is taking place and be there like one o'clock"

"Yeah Daniel no problem."

Daniel gave him one more nod then ran up the stairs. Henry turned Lila around so they were facing each other; he smiled and wiped a little spit from her lips….

Later that day while at the photo shoot Betty busy keeping things organized, Christina dressing models, Claire and Alexis at the computer and Daniel talking with the photographer about the point of view. Henry walked in and grew excited it was a little taste of New York madness he missed so much. Daniel looked up and yelled across the room.

"Hey Henry!!"

The name echoed through the room over the music and it made Betty stop dead in her tracks. Turning slowly she saw Daniel walking up to Henry then she ran to Christina.

"Do you know why Henry is here?" Christina popped up from behind a model confused

"What … huh …oh" Christina now getting the situation.

"Oh my god they're coming over here." Betty faced away "What should I …"

"Betty" She loved how he said her name, trying to hold back now she turned around facing him.

"Henry … Hi what are you doing here?"

"Well Daniel asked me to come down and go through some numbers and make sure everything is right on track."

Daniel then butted in out of nowhere in fact Betty had actually forgot he was standing there …

"Actually Betty can you get the files and help Henry out … thanks"

Before Betty could get out another word Daniel walked away toward the photographer. Now standing there in which seemed like an hour of silence passed as Betty stumbled to get through her words..

"Um … I … I'm going to go get those files"

"Uh yea … why don't you meet me in the back room and well get started." Henry said playing around with his briefcase.

Henry now nervous waiting for Betty it would be the first time actually being alone with her since she had been in Tucson.. He had 2 days to convince her to stay … to be with him to marry him … suddenly he heard the door open and Betty breezed through the door.

They didn't say much as they worked through the files. Henry trying to strike up some personal conversation but ounce again Betty put up her wall. Then all of a sudden Henry felt slightly enraged at the fact that they couldn't talk like they used to, that she wouldn't look at him the same … then he felt not like himself.

"Betty!" The energy that came through him frightened her for a second

"What … what is it what's wrong?" she said sifting through papers looking through the numbers expecting to find something wrong. Then the papers were ripped from her hands.

"There is nothing wrong with the numbers … its us." now looking straight into her eyes.

Betty felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of them together again but remembered it couldn't be true. Betty looked away trying not to engage in this …

" See … you wont even look at me" Henry said moving across the table and sat down right in front of her so that they were face to face " Betty we used to be able to talk we were best friends we were able to talk about anything and now I feel like were strangers again."

"Henry…" Betty said breathlessly " its too hard" she could feel tears welling up in her eyes" I know but it doesn't have to be …" Henry took Betty's hands in his she was looking straight in to his eyes once again her heart beating fast her, once again her palms were sweaty … " Betty … I still love you more than ever…"

Betty snapped back into reality tears falling down her cheeks

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THESE THINGS?" Betty screamed as she stood up letting go of his hands. Henry now slightly stunned "Henry it took me so long to accept the fact that you were never going to be around again, I closed myself off to this and just when I'm starting to feel half way human again you come and just mess it all up!"

"It hasn't been easy for me either Betty!" Now both of them shouting at each other something completely out of character for the two. "I hurt too Betty; everything you went through I did to … Remember you were not the only one to get your heart broken!"

He now stood right to in front of Betty. She still crying and shaking both slightly still enraged. Then suddenly Betty just walked out of the room slamming the door. Henry stood motionless unsure what to do next ………


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION: This is an abult rated chapter ... the reson for the rating ...lol. but as alway thanks to my friends at I-C for all their love and support ... expecially Mary who should get the credit for this chapter she helped me out alot!! She made this Chapter what it is... love you all ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER 6

Betty sat on the edge of the bed still shaken from her conversation with Henry. His words pierced through her… "I love you" … she has heard these words before from him but this time it coursed through her like nothing she had ever felt. Wiping tears from her cheeks she thought about the last couple of days; how hard it was to avoid him … how every time she saw him she wanted nothing but for him to hold her once again.

" I love him" she whispered to herself remembering the wise words of her mother … "The most important thing in life is to find someone who loves you … and when you do hold on to them no matter what cause in the end that's the only thing that matters." As Betty thought about those words a knock came at the door.. As she walked to the door and placed her had on the knob she knew it had to be him. She swung open the door and there he was …

" Bet …" Henry started to say but his words were cut off. Betty threw her arms around him and crashed her lips into his. Henry was slightly stunned at her action as he found himself slowly sinking into the kiss. Placing his arms around her there were no words to be said, he brought one had up softly cupping her cheek. Betty's had brushed through his hair. Betty broke the kiss a moment later and looked into Henry's eyes both of them overcome with emotion. Betty's hand slipped into Henry's hands as she pulled him into the room. After she closed the door Henry took her into his arms … he softly kissed her neck. She sighed into him as Henry worked up to her lips. She felt the slight pressure of his tongue on her lips demanding entrance with a soft nibble at her lips. Betty started working the buttons of Henry's shirt as he unzipped her dress and gently guided the straps of her shoulders.. Her dress slid to the floor along with Henry's shirt. As they worked off the rest of there clothing they made their way to the bed Henry now on top of Betty as he worked the clasp of her bra her last piece of clothing his lips started traveling down Betty's body. He finished undoing her bra he threw it off the bed his hands and lips now freed to roam her beautifully curved body. Betty let out a slight moan as Henry's tongue glided over her nipple. Henry's hands tugged gently at her hair, as Betty raked her nails lightly over his back. His erection strained between them as Henry closed his eyes, the vivid sensations of Betty's hands roaming over him overloading his already heightened senses.

Their breathing quickened as Henry trapped her underneath his body. He could see the arousal in her eyes and taste it on her skin. Henry moved away from Betty for a moment, fumbling in the pocket of his pants. He found the foil-wrapped packet and tore it open. He rolled the condom onto his painful erection as Betty smiled her approval. As he climbed back onto the bed, he hugged Betty close to his heated body. Betty parted her thighs as she enveloped Henry in her tight warmth. Henry groaned aloud at the feeling of being one with this woman again. He slowly thrust and withdrew, giving Betty time to adjust to him again. He splayed his hands over her breasts, his thumbs teasing the nipples into hard peaks. Betty's body grew heavy with arousal as his hands teased and tormented her right to the nerve endings under her skin. Betty wrapped her legs around Henry as the longing she'd been experiencing overtook her. It had been too long for both of them and she was unable to stop her body's responses to their joining. Betty urged Henry on as she thrust her hips against his. Henry groaned low in his throat as Betty's tempo against him was becoming unbearable. He tried to slow his pace, but her body was welcoming him back from a long respite and he could no more hold back than stop the tides. He gripped her hips in his hands as he thrust harder. Betty moved against him desperately, feeling her release building. No more than a few seconds passed before the storm rushed over her and she gave herself over to her climax, throwing her head back and crying out Henry's name. Henry tensed as she clenched him inside her, his own orgasm pouring over him in waves, Betty's name falling from his lips. They collapsed together in contented fulfillment onto the mattress, Henry pulling her close. Betty rested her head on his chest as she heard the rhythmic beating of his heart a heart that beated true for her. As their breathing returned to normal Betty looked up at Henry…

" I love you too …" She said as he moved his head to look at her. Now looking straight into his eyes her heart began pounding ounce again " more than ever." tears ounce again welling up in her eyes. Henry brought his lips softly on to hers. As they broke away both of them smiling knowing that everything at this very moment felt right …

TBC ….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all here is Chapter 7!! Thanks much as usuall to all my friends over a I-C and Mary who helped me alot!! I LOVE U ALL! and I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments :) i enjoy them much!!**

--

Chapter 7

The next morning as the sun filled the room Henry could feel the warmth on his face but something was missing; the sweet brunette he had cuddled in his arms. Slightly stirring he grabbed his glasses off the night stand, then heard a familiar voice come from across the room …

" Good morning …" Betty said softly as she made her way from the bathroom door to the side of the bed "… I hope I didn't wake you, I wanted to let you sleep."

" No no you didn't wake me up." Henry said to her as he got up and placed a kiss on her lips. She smelled like sweet strawberries from her shower. Pulling back from their kiss they both took in a deep breath and giggled.

" I have to get going … we have our last photo shoot in the park today"

" Oh can't you just stay here." He grabbed her and through her next to him on the bed in a playful manner placing more kisses upon her.

" I wish I could but I have to be there , its my job." she smiled at him weakly … oh how she wished she could just spend the whole day wrapped up in his arms.

" I should get up too … go check on Lila." both of them got up and walked out the door hand in hand they parted ways Betty ran down the steps, Henry watching her every move as she glided out the door and into a taxi. Henry smiled as he thought about what had happened in the past few hours. As he made his way to his door … he was about to grab the knob when the door flew open.

" There you are .." Charlie said looking surprise and in panic.

" Charlie what's wrong … Is it Lila is she alright?" Henry now panicked himself his adrenaline pumping.

" No Lila is fine but … I need to talk to you…."

As Betty got to the Photo shoot every thing was already in full motion .. She spotted Christina and Claire discussing some outfits for the shoot and she made her way over to them …

" Good Morning ladies sorry I'm late" Betty set her things down and started going through some folders ..

" Betty …" Claire said in a very coy way " what's going on with you your all pink and smiley.." Christina gave a little giggle

" It could be the visitor she had in her bed last night."

Claire looked at Christina very interested in this story, while Betty looked at her curiously.

" What how did you know.." Betty asked a little confused

" Wait what's going on who…." Claire cut herself of as it hit her " You mean Henry and you … oh my god Betty."

" I know, I know" Betty stated but she couldn't help smiling.

" O' tell me about it I was a tad bit shocked myself when I walked into her room last night to see if she was alrigh' .. come to find out she was doing … well Henry." Christina let out a laugh.

" So wait what does this mean .. are you and him back together, are you moving here or what?" Claire asked. She was very confused at Betty's actions.

" I don't know we haven't really talked about it at all. I mean this is something that just happened and I'm glad it did."

"Well Betty as long as your happy in the end." Claire took Betty's hand and smiled at her as well as Christina. What was she going to do … She loves Henry with all her heart. When they were apart she felt like a part of her was missing. Over the coarse of the photo shoot she thought about her next move and surprisingly made a decision. She knew what she wanted to do what she had to do, what felt right.

" Daniel." Betty caught up to him as he made his way to the car.

" Hey great photo shoot huh .. I think this is really gonna pump up next months issue."

"Yea its going to be great … but uh Daniel I really need to talk to you… privately."

Daniel stared at her for a moment. A slight sadness in her eyes but she was smiling. What was going on with his friend…

Back at the hotel things were getting ready fro the wrap party that night. Everyone buzzing with excitement. Betty couldn't wait to see Henry and tell him that she was planning to move to Tucson to be with him. This was the biggest decision she had ever made in her life but she never wanted anything more then to be with him. Little did she know Henry had some huge news for Betty. Something that would change their relationship …

Chapter 7

The next morning as the sun filled the room Henry could feel the warmth on his face but something was missing; the sweet brunette he had cuddled in his arms. Slightly stirring he grabbed his glasses off the night stand, then heard a familiar voice come from across the room …

" Good morning …" Betty said softly as she made her way from the bathroom door to the side of the bed "… I hope I didn't wake you, I wanted to let you sleep."

" No no you didn't wake me up." Henry said to her as he got up and placed a kiss on her lips. She smelled like sweet strawberries from her shower. Pulling back from their kiss they both took in a deep breath and giggled.

" I have to get going … we have our last photo shoot in the park today"

" Oh can't you just stay here." He grabbed her and through her next to him on the bed in a playful manner placing more kisses upon her.

" I wish I could but I have to be there , its my job." she smiled at him weakly … oh how she wished she could just spend the whole day wrapped up in his arms.

" I should get up too … go check on Lila." both of them got up and walked out the door hand in hand they parted ways Betty ran down the steps, Henry watching her every move as she glided out the door and into a taxi. Henry smiled as he thought about what had happened in the past few hours. As he made his way to his door … he was about to grab the knob when the door flew open.

" There you are .." Charlie said looking surprise and in panic.

" Charlie what's wrong … Is it Lila is she alright?" Henry now panicked himself his adrenaline pumping.

" No Lila is fine but … I need to talk to you…."

As Betty got to the Photo shoot every thing was already in full motion .. She spotted Christina and Claire discussing some outfits for the shoot and she made her way over to them …

" Good Morning ladies sorry I'm late" Betty set her things down and started going through some folders ..

" Betty …" Claire said in a very coy way " what's going on with you your all pink and smiley.." Christina gave a little giggle

" It could be the visitor she had in her bed last night."

Claire looked at Christina very interested in this story, while Betty looked at her curiously.

" What how did you know.." Betty asked a little confused

" Wait what's going on who…." Claire cut herself of as it hit her " You mean Henry and you … oh my god Betty."

" I know, I know" Betty stated but she couldn't help smiling.

" O' tell me about it I was a tad bit shocked myself when I walked into her room last night to see if she was alrigh' .. come to find out she was doing … well Henry." Christina let out a laugh.

" So wait what does this mean .. are you and him back together, are you moving here or what?" Claire asked. She was very confused at Betty's actions.

" I don't know we haven't really talked about it at all. I mean this is something that just happened and I'm glad it did."

"Well Betty as long as your happy in the end." Claire took Betty's hand and smiled at her as well as Christina. What was she going to do … She loves Henry with all her heart. When they were apart she felt like a part of her was missing. Over the coarse of the photo shoot she thought about her next move and surprisingly made a decision. She knew what she wanted to do what she had to do, what felt right.

" Daniel." Betty caught up to him as he made his way to the car.

" Hey great photo shoot huh .. I think this is really gonna pump up next months issue."

"Yea its going to be great … but uh Daniel I really need to talk to you… privately."

Daniel stared at her for a moment. A slight sadness in her eyes but she was smiling. What was going on with his friend…

Back at the hotel things were getting ready fro the wrap party that night. Everyone buzzing with excitement. Betty couldn't wait to see Henry and tell him that she was planning to move to Tucson to be with him. This was the biggest decision she had ever made in her life but she never wanted anything more then to be with him. Little did she know Henry had some huge news for Betty. Something that would change their relationship …


	8. Chapter 8

**_HELLO ALL here is the next Chap. Special thanks to my friends at I-C!! and major thanks to mary who has helped me soooooo much. love u all ENJOY!_**

Chapter 8

Music filled the hotel that night as the wrap party was is full swing… people in their little groups talking about their time her in Tucson, the photo shoot, and dancing. Betty sat at her table waiting for Henry … she couldn't wait to tell him that she would be staying in Tucson to be with him. She then heard Christina behind her…

"Hey girly girl ... How you doing'?" Christina came with a plate full of food half dancing … Betty laughed at her friend …

"I'm excited and nervous. I mean this is all happened so fast and I'm so sure of myself."

"I'm happy for you sweetheart … and I will miss you dearly." Christina leaned in and they shared a hug.

"I'll miss you too. But I will visit and call."

"You better!" The girls laughed and decided to make their way to the dance floor. Betty caught a glimpse of Charlie and Lila who were sitting at another table. Charlie sweetly playing with Lila she turned and caught Betty's eye, Charlie let out a bitter sweet smile and her over to her. Betty was slightly confused for a moment but made her way over to her.

"Hi" Charlie said as Lila fidgeted in her arms …

"Hey" Betty and Charlie sat there for a second.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to hold Lila" Charlie turned her around so she was facing Betty. She was wearing a cute little sundress with pink daises on it, and a pacifier in her mouth. Betty smiled at her as Charlie handed her to Betty. She held her up in her arms … Lila was looking at Betty … she poked at her glasses. Both of the girls laugh as Lila let out a little smile. Charlie could take her eyes off of Betty … she sighed deep still smiling she new that Lila would be in good hands.

As the party went on the girls stayed at the table talking, Lila now sleeping in Betty's arms. Henry and Daniel had joined the party a while ago. But Henry stood at the door looking the girls he loved so dearly. He made his way over a while later.

"Good evening ladies." Betty and Charlie both turned their heads and smiled at Henry. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lila's head and then one on Betty's lips. Both of them broke the kiss and let out a breath of release. Henry whispered to her sweetly …

"Hey can we go out side, we need to talk?"

"Yes." As they shifted around Betty handed Lila to Charlie. Ounce she had a hold of Lila and watched Betty take a few steps away Charlie grabbed Henry's hand …

"Good Luck" She smiled at him as he smiled back. He then made his way to Betty who had stopped and hand in hand they wade their way out to the balcony. As Henry closed the doors the music and roar of the party drifted away. He turned back to Betty who still took his breath away … the moon in her hair , her sweet smile. He reached her is three steps, cupped her head in his hands and placed a kiss on her. Betty's arms now rapped tightly around Henry. As they broke the kiss they just held each other for a moment. Betty was the first to speak.

"I actually need to tell you something too." Betty and Henry now looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh really ... Well ladies first." they slowly made their way over to the rail of the balcony.

"I quit my job at Mode.." Betty blurted out quickly "and I'm planning on moving here … if you'll have me" Betty smiled at Henry but then was taken back at the look on his face.

"No…" He blurted out quickly. Betty now taken back as she moved away from him

"No … what do you mean … you don't want be with me… you don't want me here…" Betty's words were cut of. Henry moved towards her and took her hands back in his…

"No Betty that's not what I meant, I want to be with you that's all I ever wanted for us."

"Then I don't understand.' Betty shook her head trying to make sense of it all.

"You don't need to move here…" Henry reached in his back pocket and handed Betty some papers … her eyes widened as she read down the page.

"Custody papers?" she stared at Henry over whelmed. He smiled at her.

"Charlie is giving my full Custody of Lila and I'm planning on going back with you all."

"Oh my god HENRY!!" Betty flung her arms around him as he twirled her around … "But wait wait wait … Why is she giving you full custody?"

"She got a great opportunity with a jewelry company that just started they're going to be doing a world tour for the next year and a half and then their going to be setting up base in New York. I have already talked to Daniel and he said I can come back to Mode."

"Oh Henry" She took him into a passionate kiss. She was the happiest she could imagine she could imagine being.

"I have one more question to ask you." Henry started into her eyes … Betty's heart once again in her throat

"What is that?" her pulse racing thinking of what it could be …

"Will you …. Move in with Lila and I when we get back to New York?" Henry started at her for a moment her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes Henry I would love too" She smiled tears coming down her cheeks. They spent the rest of the party out in on the balcony. They were together again …

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back!! lol here my new chapter there will be one after this so I am wrapping this one up. So thanks to bridget for proofing me she ROCKS!! and a shout to HENRY'S HUNNYS!! luv u all I hope u enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

As Betty packed her bags to get ready she couldn't refrain from smiling and giggling. She couldn't believe how much had happened in the last 48 hours. She found herself daydreaming every so often which took her away from packing every time. She dreamed on her adventure to come …. Living with the man she loved and his beautiful daughter. Out of nowhere snapping her out of the dream she heard knocking at the at the door. She out down the shirt she was holding and made her way toward the door …

" Who is it?" Betty now opened the door revealing " Charlie!"

" Hi … um … I was wondering if we could talk for a moment…" Charlie was nervous Betty could tell she ushered her into the room. They both sat on the bed ….

" So what's up Charlie? What do you want to talk about?"

" I wanted to explain that I am happy for you and Henry … and um" Charlie started to choke up a little tears started falling down her checks " It was never my intention to leave Lila and I hope that you wont think less of me for leaving my child but…."

" Charlie no I don't think less of you at all … I think you have to be very strong to do something like this … you ant to make life better for her." Betty brushed some hair out of Charlie's face. She smiled a little.

" Thank you Betty … I am doing this for Lila and ultimately its great for all of us." The Girls hugged. Then Charlie went into her purse "Brownie?" Both laughing. The girls sat and talked some more for a while … then another knock at the door. Betty headed over to the door.

" Hello." Henry said as the door opened. He stood in the door way holding Lila in his arms.

"Hi" Betty responded with a little squeak in her voice she felt like a silly 13 year old girl.

"Hey there's mama Lila, tell her we have been looking for you." Charlie laughed at him

"Here I'll take her… I'll see you to later … im going to put her down for a nap and get the rest of her stuff packed. … bye." Charlie waved

Betty closed the door then a moment later from behind she was pulled into Henry's arms. As she sank into his chest she felt both of them breathe in deep. This was right for them Everything in that single moment clicked. They were here and together. Betty turned around Henry smiling looking at her deep into her soul … she couldn't wait to live with the man of her fairytale her prince. She felt Henry's hands glide up to cup her face and pull her in for a kiss.

Henry intense in his kiss feeling Betty in his arms again, her finger nails lightly raking over his back. They broke the Henry kissed her down to the nape for her neck then pulled her in to another hug. They pulled back a looked at each other again … they closed there eyes putting there foreheads together and just stayed there for a moment letting the last couple of mouths just melt away …

" I cant wait to get home." Henry softly said " I cant wait to live with you and be with you all the time." Betty let out a little giggle.

" Me too." they laughed at each other. Henry looked around the room and noticed Betty's things still scattered in the room.

" Well cant really do that yet lets get you packed up here lady …" Henry laughed hard this time " what have you been doing?"

" I don't know geass I had something on my mind" Betty said with a flirtation in her voice running her nails up Henry's back.

" Oh really .. Do I know him?" Henry looked at her with a joking smile

" Yea you do … Gio!" Betty sunk away a little giggling.

" oh really!" Henry said bringing her back to him tickling her " Gio huh" he said as they fell to the bed still tickling.

" OK hahahhahaaa im kidding IM KIDDING!" Betty laughed and squirmed as he kept tickling her. Henry stopped now lying on her

" That's what I thought!" Henry said with a little punk in his voice. Both laughed and sank into another kiss. Both sank so far that they decided packing could wait …

TBC …


	10. Chapter 10

**OK Here it is this is the last Chapter in this story. It is short but i felt that not a whole lot needed to be said so I kept it simple and echoed the first chapter in this one. Anyway I do hope you have enjoyed the story and will follow me to its sequel that remains unnamed right now ...lol**

**Thanks much to Bridget for proofing me and a shout out to HENRY'S HUNNYS!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

Chapter 10

Attention Passengers we are now making our decent into JFK Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land …

Betty eyes opened as she heard these words. Yawning and stretching a little she looked out the window at the New York sky. Her life was so different now in such little time. She thought back to her flight to Tucson just a week ago, the thought of seeing Henry simply scared her to the very core, now she was back in his arms. She looked over at the man she loved so much there were no words to express it. He was still asleep holding his daughter Lila in his arms whom was also asleep. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at them a true Kodak moment.

"Betty…" Claire whispered across the lane " why are you crying? Are you ok?"

" Yes …" she whipped tears away "I'm perfect"

Claire and Betty smiled at each other. Betty felt the plane drop a little at a time then turns to wake up Henry.

" Henry …. Henry' Betty swept her fingers through his hair as she has done before. His eyes fluttered open. " Its time to wake up … were almost to home."

" Home" Henry echoes with a smile. He sits up and hands Lila to Betty. He fastens his seat belt and looks over to Betty. Her softly patting Lila on the back and smiling softy … she was such a natural. Betty looked up at Henry looking at her softly.

"What?" Betty said

" Nothing its just I didn't think I would ever be here again, and with you … its just its perfect." Betty smiled at him as Henry leaned in for a kiss…

Attention passengers we hope you have had a pleasant flight if your are visiting New York for business or pleasure Welcome to New York , If you are returning Welcome home …


End file.
